telonadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Blacksmith Tier Quests
These quests can be obtained by either style of Blacksmith (Armorsmith or Weaponsmith) and will be required to be completed in order to attain new recipes to craft better items. These quests are able obtainable at levels 11 (Novice/Amateur), 21 (Apprentice), 31 (Initiate), and 41 (Journeyman). Below is a progressive order of quests (from Novice to Journeyman) with the NPC you need to speak with, Tier Level, materials required, and faction required. NOVICE (Level 1 - 11) QALIA NPC '''- Valer Thanul (Ahgram) '''Faction Required - 0 for quest, 100 for recipes Materials Required - 3 Copper Ore Details - Locate and speak with Safashan Dalsary (Khal), Sallin Lerris (Hathor Zhi), and Tacoi Obee (Mekalia). Craft 3 Knife Blades. Rewards - 5,000 xp 'KOJAN' NPC '''- Kimaka Rett (Martok) '''Faction Required - 0 for quest, 100 for recipes Materials Required - 3 Copper Ore Details '- Locate and speak with Lakash Daykete (Ca'ial Brael), Tarena Blakston (Martok), and Katako Moonwalker (Tanvu). Craft 3 Knife Blades. '''Rewards '- 5,000 xp '''THESTRA NPC '''- Grodek (New Targonor) '''Faction Required - 0 for quest, 100 for recipes Materials Required - 3 Copper Ore Details '- Locate and speak with Carind Seaforge (Bordinar's Cleft), Loralit Ashale (Leth Nurae), Rella Torane (Tursh). Craft Knife Blade x3. '''Rewards '- 5,000 xp '''AMATEUR (Level 11-20) 'QALIA' NPC '''- Narijar Daldan (Dark Horse Downs)* '''Faction Required - 100 for quest, 200 for recipes Materials Required - 6x Tin Ore Details '- Craft 2 Qalian Metal Armguards (2 Tin sheets each) & 2 Qalian Metal Blades (1 Tin ingot each) '''Rewards '- Qalain Amateur Flag *Narijar Daldan can be bugged for some players. Upon completing the crafted items requested by Narijar, clicking on the NPC to complete the quest may bring no response despite her showing the green tick icon overhead. To bring up her response, select the NPC and enter /hail in the chat box. (Still bugged as of 4/1/12) '''KOJAN NPC '''- Karenda Bluewine (Tanvu, Westernmost pier in Dallerjuba Village -across the bay from Tanvu) '''Faction Required - 100 for quest, 200 for recipes Materials Required - 6x Tin Ore Details '-Craft 2 Kojani Metal Gauntlets (2 Tin sheets each) & 2 Kojani Blades (1 Tin Ingot each). '''Rewards '- Kojani Amateur Flag '''THESTRA NPC '''- Resanna Graywing (Three Rivers) '''Faction Required - 100 for quest, 200 for recipes Materials Required - 6x Tin Or Details '- Craft 2 Thestran Sabatons (2 Tin Sheets each) & 2 Thestran Blades (1 Tin Ingot each). '''Rewards '- Thestran Amateur Flag APPRENTICE (Level 21-30) '''QALIA NPC '''- Valer Thanul (Ahgram, -38431, -301, 1824) '''Faction Required - 200 for quest, 300 for recipes Materials Required - 6 Iron Ore Details '- Seek Aslak Carul in Lomshir for recipes. Craft 5 Short Metal Hafts & 1 Small Metal Hilt '''Rewards '- Qalian Apprentice Flag, Resonating Powder of Rejuvenation or Renewal, 10,000 xp '''KOJAN NPC '''- Kimaka Rett (Martok) '''Faction Required - 200 for quest, 300 for recipes Materials Required - 6 Iron Ore Details '- Seek Lakash Daykete in Ca'ial Brael for recipes. Craft 2 Short Metal Hafts & 4 Small Metal Hilts '''Rewards '- Kojani Apprentice Flag, Resonating Powder of Rejuvenation or Renewal, 10,000 xp '''THESTRA NPC '''- Grodek (New Targonor) '''Faction Required - 200 for quest, 300 for recipes Materials Required - 6 Iron Ore Details '- Seek Carind Seaforge in Bordinar's Cleft. Craft 1 Short Metal Haft & 5 Small Metal Hilts '''Rewards '- Thestran Apprentice Flag, Resonating Powder of Rejuvenation or Renewal, 10,000 xp INITIATE (Level 31-40) *NOTE* '''Sometimes the Initiate and Journeyman do not give the recipes as they should. If this happens, you may need to relog to desktop in order to obtain the recipes. Also, for Initiate and journeyman tiers, you will have to locate items (Initiate) and areas (journeyman) to be 'inspired' in order to obtain the recipes (instead of speaking to someone to get them). One thing to note is that once you have the recipe from the first continent, when you craft the items required for the first continent, if you craft 3x the amount required, you will not need to travel and be inspired for the other 2 continents. (Example: Qalain Initiate Training - Find inspiration, then craft 3 Pyrite Spearheads. Instead of crafting only 3, craft 9 with your new recipe. Then go turn in the Qalian Initiate training quest. Head to Kojan and accept the quest, the quest will complete as you already have the 3 Spearheads needed. Turn in the quest and head to Thestra to repeat.) This works for the Initiate AND Journeyman tier quests as each trainer requires the same item and same quantity of item. 'QALIA' NPC '''- Valer Thanul (Ahgram) '''Faction Required - 300 for quest, 400 for recipes Materials Required - 3 Pyrite Ore Details '- Obtain inspiration from a small BALISTA located between Hathor Zhi and Pankor Zhi. Head to the entrance to Hathor Zhi and follow the road west until you pass the Bloodletter Arena. You will come across a small ruins that has a burned down tent near it. The Balista is located near there. Once inspired, take the new recipe in your list and craft 3 Pyrite Ingots and then turn the ingots into 3 Pyrite Spearheads. '''Rewards '- Qalian Smith's Pendant (+5 Metallurgy, +5 Blacksmithing, +3 Armorsmithing, +3 Weaponsmithing), 125,000 xp '''KOJAN NPC '''- Waltay Bajan (Ca'ial Brael) '''Faction Required - 300 for quest, 400 for recipes Materials Required - 3 Pyrite Ore Details '- Obtain inspiration from a CAULDRON in the Veenax Garrison northwest of Martok. The cauldron is located inside the garrison between the center building and the outer wall. It is around the back side from the main entrance. Once inspired, take the new recipe in your list and craft 3 Pyrite Ingots and then turn the ingots into 3 Pyrite Spearheads. '''Rewards '- Kojani Forgeworker's Stud (+5 Metallurgy, +5 Blacksmithing, +3 Armorsmithing, +3 Weaponsmithing), 125,000 xp '''THESTRA NPC '''- Grodek (New Targonor) '''Faction Required - 300 for quest, 400 for recipes Materials Required - 3 Pyrite Ore Details '- Obtain inspiration from a BRAZIER located at Konarthi Point. The brazier is located behind the Finishing Taskmaster. Once inspired, take the new recipe in your list and craft 3 Pyrite Ingots and then turn the ingots into 3 Pyrite Spearheads. '''Rewards '- Thestran Metalworker's Ring (+5 Metallurgy, +5 Blacksmithing, +3 Armorsmithing, +3 Weaponsmithing), 125,000 xp JOURNEYMAN (Level 41+) '''QALIA NPC '''- Valer Thanul (Ahgram) '''Faction Required - 400 for quest, 500 for recipes Materials Required - 10 Mithril Ore Details '- Obtain inspiration from Pankor Zhi. There is a tower just before you get to Pankor Zhi (coming from Hathor Zhi), inspect the area around the tower on the west side to be inspired. Once you have the recipe, craft 5 Polished Hafts (requires 2 Mithril Ingots each) and return them to Valer Thanul. '''Rewards '-Qalian Steelmaker's Necklace (+7 Metallurgy, +7 Blacksmithing, +5 Armorsmithing, +5 Weaponsmithing), 50,000 xp '''KOJAN NPC '- Waltay Bajan (Ca'ial Brael) '''Faction Required '- 400 for quest, 500 for recipes 'Materials Required '- 10 Mithril Ore 'Details '- Obtain inspiration from Veenax Garrison. Inspiration can be obtained on the very south part of the garrison on the outside. Once you have the recipe, craft 5 Polished Hafts (requires 2 Mithril Ingots each) and return them to Waltay Bajan. 'Rewards '- Kojani Metalshaper's Earring (+7 Metallurgy, +7 Blacksmithing, +5 Armorsmithing, +5 Weaponsmithing), 50,000 xp '''THESTRA NPC '''- Grodek (New Targonor) '''Faction Required - 400 for quest, 500 for recipes Materials Required - 10 Mithril Ore 'Details '- Obtain inspiration from Bordinar's Cleft. Once you have the recipe, craft 5 Polished Hafts (requires 2 Mithril Ingots each) and return them to Grodek. 'Rewards '-Thestran Tempermaster's Ring (+7 Metallurgy, +7 Blacksmithing, +5 Armorsmithing, +5 Weaponsmithing), 50,000 xp